Talk:Windclan
Does Windclan persecute strangers walking into hill5? 06:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC)The Yokai Haaa. Dapple was lying. recent deaths: Lockstar: cause of death: Blade Waterripple: cause of death: Blade oakheart: cause of death: Blade runningkit: cause of death: Blade Reedtail: Cause of death: River/Brook. This Blade really doesn't like Windclan. Well whatever... The Diamond Legion wants to make an alliance with you. *In vampire form, holds out hand to shake the paw of Windclan* Will you accept? ~AuraPhoenix, leader of The Diamond Legion, presumed dead, now Pheniks. We accept for now, but if there so happens to be a slight skirmish, the alliance will be off. So far windclan is allied with the Ke'ee Ti' Tribe, and Shadowclan, I hope this new alliance will work out. ~Scorchstar & Slashclaw~ Don't ally with them !! They'll destroy your clan!!! Their evil!!! Viper Aaaw Vipey, why do you underrestimate WindClan? Just wait till I awaken from my slumber for you shall drown in pain when you meet me... I will be the guardian of WindClan, There is no need for me to fear you. The thing you need is that you need to fear me, I can resist poison and absorb it so yeah don't bother using your poison on me when we meet in battle. I will brittle your bones to breadcrumbs and Squash you like a fly... Why don't you guess what I become if my beast is unleashed from the dungeon of hell itself, You won't even lay a single finger on me :) Beware... I will hunt you down... And maybe Find your IP adress ^_^ ~Nocturnal I'm Vipershade! A poisouness snake, I'm fear itself, I will make you quake! You filthy are nothing but weak! Your poor little warriors are nothing but meak. Just try ''messing with a creature like ''me. u you look at me, you'll climb up a tree! I'm Vipershade! My darkness awaits. So, come at me, why don't I see you? Oh, I t it, you're late! Now I never meant to start a fight, but where are you? Have you gone, or had more 'important' things to do? Look, weaklings, stop boosting yourselves up! I want ''to fight you, but is it not enough? If you want an idea of what I am, or where i'm at, I am a dark, black, Viper-Cat. Let this be a reminder, don't take it off, without it, you might get truly ''Lost. '' Listen, ''cat, you think you're better than Windclan? Well than you gotta nother' thing comeing. You mess w ith Windclan, you mess with all of us. ~The Fowolans~ Creatures? Darling, you've never met the horid snakes of hell until you face out Tribe, you fuck around with Windclan, you fuck around with the Ke'ee ti' -May, and the rest of The Ke'ee Ti' tribe. "Creature like me," hah! You're adorable! Really! You think a snake~cat will scare us, then honey, you ain't seen hell yet. I have, you just can't get it through your thick, dumb scull can you? I AM A SNIPE, a demon! I can not die! You can not defeat hell its self when its turned tail, and joined the great current of the Wind. ~AcidBleach~ I swear to god, if you fucking so much as lay a finger on Windclan, I will kill you so damn fast... >-> I'm so pissed, can't even fucking type. ~The Grims~ Aw, honey, isen't that sweet? Fellow Windclan 'things' Tryin' to protect their homeland, I fing this adorable, look, fight me, fine, meet me in H5, I think you will, and probably can and two seconds, kill me on the dash, but so can I. You think you're stronger? That is what I think is weak. I am equilly as strong as you, (some of you) But, I have something important to say, and If you'd care to listen, hear carefully: ''An agrement shall be made, one that bonds fire and flames, If you indeed accept, the power of poison will streak your names. Windclan is loyal, brave and strong, A cat like me will last quite long. Ally with me, have me on your side, If you wish for me to join you, I will not decline. '' (Btw Viper, do you have any idea how hard it is to take you seriously when you spell find, and equally wrong. And when you say we're 'adorable' it's not an insult, it's just anoying 0-e) Oh, so you take back your words, then? Out of nowhere? fine, I accept that you will not harm the DL, and if you so much as think about harming the Diamond Legion, i'll rip the flesh off your body if I get 'poisoned' in the process. Btw, just to let you know, Viper, you're not strong, you're weak yet you're confident you'll win any battle. Keep up your confidence. You could become a powerful ally one day. I'll tell Aura of your presence and your power, remember, hun, you're talking to co-leader of the DL, one wrong step and it's ashes for you.-cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ And, since the Diamond Legion is allied with Windclan, we'll destroy you if you land a pawstep too close,-cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Most of us? Damn viper, if you think you can kill Fowolans, Grim reapers, And The members of The Ke'ee Ti' tribe, then that's overconfidence, and I hope it gets you killed. Btw, we're not part of Windclan, we're allied with, and we're a whoal of hell lot more powerful over you. Killing Windclan? Maybe, Killing just a single Fowolan? Never in your dreams, we are 10ft tall monsters with 8inch thick furr that can block blades, and 10inch thick skin that can chip a cat's teeth. Killing a Ke'ee Ti'? Dude, they've got antidotes for any venom you can possably carry, they LIVE off venom and they're like nineft tall, you're like...a snake, and they have like arrows, and shit. The Grims? Just no fucking way, The Grims are like gods, if they touch you just once, you parrish to a pile of ash. ~The Fowolans~ You are not as eaqually as strong as us, 'Viper'. As said by the Fowolan's, one touch from a Grim's finger, and your dead, nothing but dust, your soul is destroyed, and your body is devoured by the devil himself. But, we are not gods, we are servants to the gods, but we're fufilled with the same power of a god, just not as popular, and we don't use our power for ourselves, we use it for the innocent, or against people on the 'list'. By screwing with our allies, you've pissed off the Grims. Viper, you're screwing with the wrong beaings. -The Grims Equaly strong? Don't think so. Us Ke'ee Ti' have arrows dipped in toxins more powerful than your venom could ever match up to be, we're used to the venom of a Hati (20ft long, 5ft wide mythical snake with venom to stop a heart immediately), you don't think we can live through your bite? As a child we build up immunity to venom, and snake bites, as the fowolans said, we LIVE off venom, and in battle, if you so much as hiss at one of my allies, I will send a 90mph arrow into your eye, and through your nrain so fucking fast, you're HEART won't have time to beat. ~The Ke'ee Ti'~ Man, you had me going for a while Viper, but then you mentioned you're a snake? Jesus, you're coming against an entire clan of trained, muscled warriors, demons, servants of the gods, fowolans, Tribal elf, and DL, you are not welcomed into Windclan, nor will you ever be, we will fight you, and we will make you beg for your pitiful life, then -maybe- we'll let you leave, if the other creatures don't devour, dismember, torture, parrish, or disect you first >~>, not to mention skinning (from the fowolans). But for threatening Windclan to start, you pissed me off, and you disrespected my clan, and me. I've gone too fucking far to be dislodged by a snake. You tell me viper, this sound like a track you wanna take, because I guarentee you're going to get hammered...hard.~Scorchstar, and Slashclaw~ Listen, Scorchstar. I will meet you in battle, relise your strengths, and know your enemy. But all warriors and leaders have ~slight~ weaknesses. Only a fool would let them get in their way. When I said 'snake', I meant a pitch black cat witch harnesses powers of darkness and venom, despite what you think, I can kill. Not only am I a cat, but my fangs and teeth can and will leave you scarred. I know 'you can defeat me, fine, so be it. But I will come and land a strike from my giant claws to your throat. Both fighters will remain hurt. One will win. You will, but what will happen...what will happen to the defender? Die? On the contrary. I will admit defeat, but that's only the begining. Alright Viper, I will fight you. ''Alone. But, if I ever need help, my clan with be there to guide me. And yes, all leaders certainly do have a waekness, but mine died, what's your excuse for my weakness now? ~Scorchstar, and if needed, Slashclaw~ (I hope you read this within the next hour, or less, because we're going off to Hill5 to wait, now >:/) ( Oh, Viper. You speak of words that are full of rhyme, but I am pretty sure they are all lies. What will you gain from fighting a clan that is doubted by others? just like Shadowclan has been doubted before. I can't say how many people have failed at doubting such a clan that has strenght and true warrior blood in their veins. I think it's time Shadowclan got involved in this situation because we will protect Windclan. You may have the confindence to fight such cats, but you do not that most of us do not hold weakness at all. Your foolish acts are just the beginning of the failing attempt of an attack. I promise you will be defeated first by Windclan, who happen to have more honor than any clan I met before. I hope your venoms, will drain out as soon as it hits one of Windclan's strongest warrior's pelt and flesh. Dapplefrost 18:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes. You are fighting clans and clans of lean, muscled warriors, you are fighting god-like Grims, Venom tolerant Ke'ee Ti's, Followans, Phoenixes, Dragons, Gryffins, and just so much more. Doubt has only brought us stronger and closer, we will keep this and fight against you. The Diamond Legion is all in for this war, against you and any random players you can find, Viper, you weirdo. ~Aura I don't mean to be rude, but when you comment on other people not spelling things right..don't you realise that you don't spell right either? 'Alright, Scorch...I..again to say, don't mean to be rude, but you are almost never on, you're as impationt as a stubbern mule >:l ' Oh but Viper, don't you see? Windclan'' Is'' As Iimpatient as the most of stubborn muoes, impatient on people like you. We WILLNOT waste our time sitting in one area hours in end, we waited and hour and a half for you're arrival, but you never showed. Really, if you wan't to test my temper so badly, then why don't you check this more, because you've certainly pushed my patience, Windclan is tired of waiting for you, and for now on, we'll keep posting when we come on until this scermish has come to a close. ~Scorchstar You will die beneath my claws if you ever touch this clan , Viper. I'm half demon , you'll never stand a chance!!! - Ravenheart Ah, hello Ravenheart. *Casually Salutes* Viper hasn't showed up for a single battle, I've been waiting hours on end. Hell, if this Viper pulls another no show, I will be super pissed. ~Aura Hello Aura . And still that's a clone on flab3 stealing my life!-Ravenheart 'Kay. *Casually salutes* Whatever, I want to put the much turbulent past behind us. Let us join together and beat the crapsicles out of Viper. ~Aura I would , if I could . You see my laptop is very low on batter and the charger is broken so yeah.... the fight has to be on the wiki- Ravenheart ..And you think ''you're ''a demon! My claws and teeth apart can kill. The Kaa'we tribe thinks thier poison and arrows are more powerful, when i've made poisons from the very fire and bones of hell. I come from there. In fact, it's where I feel i'm the most comfortible. My snake tail and shadowy appearence make me one hell of a creature to kill. The Underworld's raging fire's don't scorch the name 'Vipershade' 'for nothing! You can't goddmodd out of victory just because you 'chosse something powerful', if you think you can, why can't I? And if you think and want to fight me, then why not just wait there? Sorry I don't go at the speed of light to read your messages but I go at the speed of dark! You can't even spell mule, or impationt! Aura, I specifically said for you not to interfere with mine and Scorchstar's battle. I 'respect' his leadership, but I don't think he respects me, I don't blame him, a rouge who's been waiting in the shadows wouldn't be treated fairly, I want you to know, Aura, that i'm not a stupid nuincence. I am a demon and you better back off or else i'll destroy you. '''I'm on Fly like a bird 3 now, i'll wait for you, Scorchstar, or anyone who dares come close. I'll be waiting in H5, I'll stay as long as needed, of until, you come. (First of all, the mule was a typo due to my annoying phone and its fucking autocorrect, but seriously, don't try correcting somebody on the word impatient, when you spell it wrong doing so, it's impatient not impatiunt, or however in hell you spelled It.)' Alright, Viper. Shadowclan will be waiting first. Dapplestar(sc 02:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ' Viper, don't you dare speak the you're venom is more powerfull, or more deadly then the Hitachu's venom. Because, you may be hellbound, but a Hitachu is godlike, they will burst a demon's heart on contact, and the very stem of a Hitchu is made to destroy any and all living, or nonliving organisms, it is the master of destruction. You think just because you traveled from hell in back that nobody else has done it before? See, the Ke'ee Ti', when we die, we come back as another, each time bringing back the touch of light, or the touch of death, and over the span of millions of yeare, from the prehistoric, we learned to cope with the Hitachu, and use Its venom to our advantage, and after a while, the great Hitachu Its self looked into the Ke'ee Ti', and the Ke'ee Ti' people looked back into the Hitachu. We learned to not only cope with the monsterous creature, but to live, and resource from it. Now, this beast may not have come from the pit of Hades, but the deathly venom has the power to fall the devil himself, for It was not born In hell, but In the woumb of mother herself. also, out arrows ARE as fast as the speed of light, no, sound, so don't even think about 'dodging' yourself out of our arrows, because you might as well try to swift past bullets my friend.-> lockshard here, ya sorry about my little poof today earlier, but I had a parent randomly screaming at me to get off, ik, I should have stayed, but Viper, just wanted to get this throught straight so you don't somehow use it as another excuse to convict windclan. I did not leave out of fear. I left because I had to, IT IS NOT WINDCLANS FAULT ~lockshard- I've heard and seen enough from the cat clans. Ke'ee Ti tribe, I ask for your forgiveness. I shall never raise a claw against Windclan again. I pleed to join your clan as 'pet' of the leader, May, if you would accept me being part of the clan as a pet, I should gladly accept the offer.~Viper' .....Sometimes people give way too easily to be true. I say you give her a shot, but "pet"? Seriously? /_. This feels like history repeating it's self again, it happened just the way Jagged fell to the talons of the DL.... except much more noble words than the ones Jagged uttered. ~Aura Hm, interesting. Viper, we're not enslavors, we do not keep things with a mind of its own as our 'pet' that is why the Hitchu is used for its venom only, not as a pet, only as a comrad. Now, we accept your offer...for now, but we will have you no where near Windclan, is that understood? You will start out in training as a companion, you will not be recorded as an actual Tribal Elf its self though, you will strictly be only but a helper, you will be partnered with one of the Elves, probably one of the trainees that could use your assistance, please send a picture of what your character looks like so one of the trainees can choose you, if you choose the trainee. Do you accept this gift of offering? I shall gladly accept. I apoligise for the inconvience but I can't post a photo. I look alot like Wind, protecter of Windclan but with bat wings, i'm completly black and can excrete a deadly poison from tip of tail, (like snakes) teeth, or claws, making it hard for me to miss getting my enemy poisoned. My poison dosen't kill on contact but still is very strong. My eyes are a glowing violet-purple colour I think you mean Acid, not Wind, and maybe you should changr how you look, I don't think Acid will be very happy if you base Most of what your character looks like off of his character, and Teya will have an explosion On coppying, she already doesn't like you, no reason to give her another reason to bitch. ~May Well you were the one who offered to let me join. Look, May, I already know the Kee'ee Ti tribe won't like me, I wasen't born to be liked, some things weren't even meant to be born. If Teya dosen't like me, she can kill me out of my tears. I have no meaning to this world and to be killed is my only purpose. My blood pulses with dark magic thay I dare not reveal, therefore when one harnesses its dark myserious power they may have it, but it takes those with true skill, my reason of challenging Windclan was a reward to them. I am not a fearful demon but an angel sent to reward the clans. I know very well they can kill me on conact, which is why I battled them. Now it matters not who slays me, but the Power will not be their's if they do it out of greed.I gave it to them, and I shall return to the heavens once one has killed me. ~Viper God Viper, If you're an angel just give Windclan what it desirves and stop being so dramatic. If you just told us you were an 'angel' they would't have touched you in the first place. Just leave the game, stop being such a game troll and leave the clans alone, the DL will have no more of this. Also, why do you have 'dark blood' if you are an angel anyway? ._. You hept boosting yourself up tat you were a demon, not you're not? Heck, I don't think you'll ever be trusted by '''anyone '''again. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Viper, I didn't tell you that to be mean, I just told you that because Teya has an OCD about coppying, and when she explodes over it...I don't even want to be in the same room. All I asked was for you to change how you looked to avoid further conflict, and, I don't think you should have stirred up trouble to begin with, even If you're an angel doing good, power like that can put anything into greed, and I would hate to see such a beautiful clan go down in flames, I highly suggest, you take your 'gift' and deport back to the heavens, and let the earthbound sort themselves, sometimes god doesn't lift a finger when a crisis happens, he lets the mortals learn a lesson, and earn peace among themselves, by themselves, for he didn't have to lift a finger, they did it them self. ~May ... Lmfao. May and Cerasus are absolutely correct. We would understand if you want this n' all, but please, a few things; 1. Don't copy other's looks. 2. You're a dark-blooded demon, now you're an angel? ...WOT? 3. Please, we understand you're trying to help, but if your presence among us brings so much conflict, perhaps you should keep your reward to yourself and leave us to sort eachother out like how it's been for eras over and over. Thank you. ~Aura Hello Windclan. This is AuraPhoenix of the Diamond Legion speaking. We need your help. Shadowclan and I have been trying to be rid of a threat that calls themselves "The Elemental Clan". These ECs have been poking around, trying to threaten older groups to give up their members, and has specifically targeted the DL because of our Elemental roots. SC and the DL have banished them dozens upon dozens of times, but they keep returning, more annoying and corrupt than ever. ~Aura Idiots. Windclan hasen't been on for months, they've deserted and now they're gone-forever. ~Viper With honor~ Diamond Legion, we'll gladly help you. And I think these new pests will find a suprise soon. (And we're not 'gone', we've moved to FeralHeart, but we will continue to come on here when needed, and so anybody can take H5 if they need it, but we'll still always go there when we're on)~Scorchstar Scorchstar, just to let you know I was Vipershade In attempt to adjust to the life of FLaB. But I have changed, a lot. ~Crimsonflame of the Legendary Legion. I, Demetria, leader of Legendary Legion, would like a alliance between Legendary Legion and Windclan. Will you accept this offer? ~Demetria I am mistykit and I would like to join this clan:) I have light blue coat with blue eyes and I have 1 white foot.-мιѕтукιт- Hello i am Redclaw from moonclan we were wondering if i and my leader echostar could speak with u in s7 to speak for allience? What is windclans territory? Hi redclaw!:-) :-D ~ darkmoon Okay, first of all, WindClan is dead and inactive, also, kinda a little late to respond considering I left that message 3 months ago >> ~Redclaw And, their territory is hill 5 but Clans don't apply to territory rules any longer. ~Redclaw Yep, this Clan is inactive and dead.